Luggage cases have been used for centuries as a means for transporting clothing and other personal items during travel. Trolley cases, a form of suitcase on wheels, have become particularly popular in recent years for use in air travel, both for use as carry-on roller cases, and for checked luggage.
However, luggage cases are inflexible in terms of their size, and consumers are thus forced to procure several luggage cases of different sizes. A frequent traveler may for example chose to own several sizes of carry-on trolley cases, and several sizes of suit cases for travels of different length and with differing needs for the number of personal items brought on the trip. For a day business trip, the frequent traveler may for example only need a small carry-on, whereas for a 3-day business trip, the frequent traveler may desire to bring a maximum size carry-on trolley case.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for adaptable size luggage cases.